


Why Obito Shouldn't be Allowed to Host Parties

by Ignisxi



Series: Magic AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, And hes pretty obvious about it but nobody can even tell, F/M, Kakashi is a sorcerer, Kakashi is kind of evil, Kushina and Minato are great parents, M/M, Naruto is a cute baby, Obito is a mage, Obito is awkward with everyone, Really evil, Rin is an Enchantress, Sexual Humor, and a Witchdoctor, and mean, but he has a lil crush on our Obito-kun, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignisxi/pseuds/Ignisxi
Summary: I can't think of a good summary right now. Just that Obito is a dork. And Kakashi is an evil dork. Rin is amazing as always.





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> So in this series there are like different types of magic users, and mythical creatures. I'll explain them all on my Tumblr with pictures and stuff so you guys aren't too confused. I will probably also explain some things about them in future stories.

This was going to be the _best _party _ever_.

He just had to, well, plan it. And make said party actually happen. And host it.

But with _Nohara Rin_, top-of-the-line A-ranked Enchantress and Witchdoctor, and his <strike>only </strike>best friend, with him to help, he should be relatively fine. And Maito Gai said that he would help too. It was really something more along the lines of "Oh Obito, your youthfulness is shining brightly! It shall not blind me, I will shine too!" He then ran away, cheerfully with a cheerful wave. On his hands. He waved with his foot. Gai was weird like that.

There's was also another problem he had to deal with. But he decided he would deal with it later.

For now, he has to get the supplies. Rin even made him a cute little shopping list for everything he would need. It read;

_× ♢ × Your Shopping List × ♢ × (Don't lose me, Baka)_

_\- New clothes. Your raggedy old ones are, well, raggedy and old. Enough said._

_\- Better friends. Or, just more friends in general. Me and Gai are really your only friends. And you know it. You just can't admit it with your Uchiha Pride. Genma is always bullying you about something. Anything. And Asuma only hangs out with you because he's dating Kurenai and she's my best friend, and your my friend so he thinks he needs to be friends with you too. And when you guys are together you're always just so bored and awkward._

Obito skipped a few more parts of the note that were like that, until he finally found what he was looking for.

_\- Decorations. You have none. Go and get a few sculptures of some scary spirit thing and put then around your house. How about a few plants too? Make sure not to go all out with the decorations, though. It's not a Halloween party._

_\- Food. I'll add the specific kinds of food. Don't worry bro I got your back._

_-Ramen. Because, well. Ramen. Everyone loves it. Whoever doesn't can get kicked out by Kushina-nee._

_\- Strawberries. I love strawberries. Get them._

_\- Anything Barbecued. People love barbecue stuff too._

_\- Fruit. Or berries or just anything juicy and sweet alright._

_\- Chocolate. To coat the fruit with. Everyone loves chocolate covered things. Everyone. Trust me. Think someone won't like something you got? Slap some chocolate on it and watch them _fly _to it. I actually don't care if it's like a cantaloupe or something. Put chocolate on it._

_\- Things to do. Your house is boring. Bored people destroy things. I know you don't want your house wrecked._

_If you need anymore ideas, just ask! XOXO RIN_

Rin is a saint. Sent straight from the heavens. To help him cope in needy situations. Not that he's ever really _needy._ He's just... a little lost sometimes.

...

One of said times were now. He, Genma and Asuma had to go shopping for the food, while the girls stayed at the house and prepared it.

"Okay. Fruit... where's the fruit?" Obito suddenly asks, looking around. He hears a grunt in reply. Asuma points to a direction. Obito squint and there, lo and behold, is fruit. The awkward silence continues.

~ × ~

"Kurenai, _do not throw Obito's clothes away._ I said to _put them away._" Rin sighed, this was a lot more work than she had anticipated. Maybe she should get Kushina to help her. Rin turns to her friend. "Hey I'm going to get a few other people to help out. Stay here, I'll be right back!" She runs off before Kurenai could protest.

As she made her way to her sensei and Kushina's house, she felt something... _off._

She stopped, confused. It was gone the next second. She continued running to the house, with her senses heightened. But nothing else strange happens.

Rin knocks on the red door in front of her. Her sensei's girlfriend opens it, wearing a white apron over an orange shirt with her clan symbol on it. Kushina's face brightens in delight, as she leads the brunette in.

"Rin-chan! You came right on time! I was just gonna start makin' dinner 'ttebane!" She leads her to the kitchen table where Minato-sensei is at. He waves at her, grinning. He was in the middle of feeding baby Naruto-kun.

"Ah, actually I, uh... You see, Obito is throwing a party later and-"

"HE IS DATTEBANE?!" The redhead shrieked excitedly. Minato and his female student winced a bit. "Why did nobody _tell _me?!" She said, a bit quieter, but still loud nonetheless.

"Well, it was kind of on short notice but... We need your help." She told the older woman. Said older woman turned to her boyfriend grinning.

"That sounds like so much fun 'ttebane! Let's go, Minato and Naruto!"

~ × ~

If the shopping _trip _was awkward, he didn't even know what he would call this situation. Anyone who disagreed with him were obviously never the one who had to walk behind the other two because there wasn't enough space on the sidewalk.

When they finally reach his house, he runs in front of the other two and dramatically kicks open the door with a battle cry. Because about a week ago, Kushina taught him how to do so without busting it off its hinges, or just putting a hole through it. Or stubbing your toe. And he had to add the special effects, of course.

The three of them walked inside without any words. They set the grocery bags on his kitchen counter. The other two come up with some lame and awkward excuse for leaving, so he's left alone.

Well, apparently he's not as alone as he had thought. There's shouting voices coming from his livingroom. He quickly runs over.

Then almost _falls_ as Something latches itself onto his leg. He freezes, and slowly looks down.

"HAHA! GET HIM NARUTO-KUN!" He hears a loud voice yell. Obviously Kushina. Obito picks up the babbling baby and sets him on his hip, like how Rin showed him previously. He grins over at the mother.

"Kushina-nee!"

"That's right, 'ttebane! I'm here because you, apparently, don't know how to throw a party! Don't worry Obito, I'll help you throw the _best _party _ever_ 'ttebane!"

"Right. So, um. I got the food." She puts her hands on her hips.

"Minato is watching Naruto, and I'm helping the girls with decorations! Make the food yourself 'ttebane!" Obito mopes in reply.

...

Okay. The barbecue was done. He was no Akimichi, but he thinks it turned out pretty good. He sighed. This was a lot of work. And he had only made one thing! He was just going to get Ramen from Ichiraku's later.

Time to chocola-fy the fruit.

He gets a few packs of strawberries out, along with the big jar of melted chocolate. He also gets out some apples, grapes and bananas. He covers the fruits with the melted chocolate, and then he puts them in the refrigerator to cool and harden the chocolate.

Now he just needs to get the Ramen.

...

"Fifteen bowls of Ramen? My, Obito. You sure are growing fast."

"Ah... they're not _all _for me. I'd like for them to be in a to-go package as well." The Ramen shop owner _hmm_s in reply. He puts them in the package, and he runs off.

After greeting all of the elderly and saving all the animals stuck in trees, he finally makes it to his house.

He puts all fifteen bowls of Ramen in the refrigerator. He, of course, had to move a few things around, and throw a few spoiled things away while he was doing so.

Okay. So he's done with the food. Great. Now he can relax.

He yawns tiredly, as he makes his way towards his livingroom couch. Once he's on it he reaches for his water bottle, because making food all day kinda makes you thirsty.

His hand touches something else.

"AAAAGGHHHHHHH!"

He retracts his hand, and glares at the miniature statue of a jormangandr, on his side table.

"Hmph."

The party had better be worth all of this.


	2. Pre-party Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KAKASHI WILL SHOW UP IN THIS CHAPTERR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring one of Obito's failed chocolaty desserts. Anyway, here comes the Kakaobi!

Okay.

Maybe the party... might not be the _best_.

But it would still be a _party_.

Here's where a few things went wrong.

...

_Obito decided he should see how the girls' progress was doing, so he walked into one of the rooms upstairs._

_He could _barely _even recognize it. All of his dirty clothes were _gone_, and his bed was made and everything was cleaned off. There was also a box, which probably held the strange games Rin told him to get._

_Everywhere else was clean, just like that. He looked around to find Rin, and compliment her on her work. When he eventually found her, though, she looked sickly pale, and worried. Really worried. She paced around the room, whipping around when he approached her._

_"Rin, what's wrong?"_

_"The... strange feeling. It's back... Obito? Do you feel anything?"_

_"Eh? What strange feeling?" Obito was beyond confused. He didn't feel any disturbances around. Everything felt normal. Maybe Rin was just... overreacting?_

_Of course, he would never say that to her face._

_"Obito. I think Kakashi is back."_ _What. His brain stopped for a second. _What_?_

_"That... No! He can't be!"_

_"The feeling... I only get it when there is a Dark Magic user around. He's the only person that any of us know who can use dark magic successfully."_

_"Why... why is he here?"_

_"I don't know, Obito. But we have to more cautious now. You, especially."_

_"Why me especially?"_

_"Because he likes you. And you don't really _want _an S-ranked Sorcerer to _like _you."_

_"Rin, he _hates _me. We've been _enemies _for... almost _ever_. I think you're confusing interest with hatred."_

_"Hmm... okay. But still, we need to be careful."_

~ × ~

And on _top _of all that...

Obito's chocolate covered bananas turned into... Dick pops.

Oh Kami, Kushina is going to hold this above him for the rest of his life. Obito took one of the offending chocolate covered bananas and glared at it.

"Nice, um... chocolate dick." He whipped around and glared at where the voice came from.

His ex-teammate/nemesis stares back. Well, fuck. Obito points at him accusingly.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"Well, I didn't want to show up late for our Team Seven Reunion."

"_Team Seve-_ What?"

"Well that's what this is, isn't it?"

"No! Its a party! Now go away!" Kakashi stepped closer, completely disobeying what he had told him to do.

"And why wasn't I invited to your party?" The silver-haired teen questioned him.

"Because it's not a reunion!"

"I don't need your invite anyway. I invited myself. It's a reunion now."

"Wha-" Kakashi takes his chocolate covered banana from him.

"And I don't even like sweets, why did you cover them with chocolate?"

"Well because I didn't expect you to just _waltz _in here." Kakashi ignores him and continues.

"But, I mean, they _do _resemble a dick, so I guess I'll eat one anyway." His silver-haired enemy then pulls down his mask and starts _sucking _on the banana. Obito just stares, wide-eyed. Why did his enemy have to be... _beautiful?_ His face had these strange red marks _(Think Kakashi's Anbu mask patterns) _on it, kind of like the Inuzuka but... different.

Obito turns around. And walks away. He wasn't dealing with this. Not this early.

...

"Obito! The party will start in a few hours, get ready!" Rin exclaimed to him. Obito just groans loudly in response. Rin walks past his room quickly, then takes a few steps back and stands, leaning on his doorway. "What's wrong?"

"Kakashi. He was here."

"... What did he say to you?"

"Well, basically that the party is going to be a Team Seven reunion."

"Great..."

"Yeah... do you think he'll really show up?"

"Yes." Obito groaned again. If he sees Kakashi again, he'll think about Kakashi's _face_. And the way he- anyways he's spent enough time thinking about that. "Hey, but you still need to get up! I already invited everyone. Gai is on his way, he's going to help with last-minute stuff."

"Fine. But don't make me host the whole party. I'm tired." He says to her, as she rolls her eyes and walks away.

He slumps back down in to his bed, and falls asleep.

...

Obito was... _flying?_

That was definitely new. And remarkably strange.

But he would add that to the list of _Things to Think About When you are Bored_, because that wasn't the only thing he was worried about. There was an even _stranger _thing.

_Hatake Kakashi _was flying with him. Which made no sense, _why was Kakashi here?_ He faintly remembered seeing him just a short while ago. He, of course, couldn't remember _where _or _when _or what even _happened_. It was just _there_.

But that wasn't the only thing Obito was worried about.

Because Obito was also worried about the fact that he was _making out _with him.

So he was just, uhh, how can he explain the pure _strangeness_ of this situation? He was just _flying through the air_, with _Kakashi_, and currently _making out with him, _all at the same time. So he was definitely justified to start _smacking_ the bastard, and push him away.

He started falling. Great. Just what he wanted.

"AAGHHHHH!" He cried out, dramatically. Warm arms wrapped themselves around him, and carried him to the ground. "Hmph." He crossed his arms and looked away.

"That's not how you're supposed to thank me, Obito." Kakashi replied, before grabbing his hands, and pulling him into another kiss.

...

Obito opened his eyes.

_What a strange dream..._

Why the hell was he dreaming of _Hatake Kakashi?_ The bastard must have used some kind of Dark Magic on Obito, to make him appear in Obito's dream. Because there was absolutely no way Obito would dream of the evil teenager. Ever. And-

Oh no.

_Dark Magic is _Deadly.

_Does that mean he's _dead_?_

"Am I _dead?!_" He shouted. Loudly.

"Idiot. You're not dead. Why would you even _think _that? You think _your trashy house _would be _heaven_?"

His eyes widen to see his ex-teammate in his bed with him. Obito shrieks, and grabs the blankets to cover himself with, despite the fact he was wearing all of his clothes. Kakashi blinks at him, before rolling his eyes.

"Go _away_, you freaky _dream hopper _thing!" He tries shoving Kakashi out of his bed. The effort is futile, because he's on the side by the wall.

"Dream hopper?" Kakashi sounded baffled. But Obito knows better than to trust any emotion Kakashi shows. Because if Kakashi openly _shows _it, then it's fake.

"Anyways, that's not the _point_. Why are you here? In my bed?!" 

"Well, it looked so _comfy _and there was an empty space there, so I just-" Obito cuts him off by grabbing Kakashi's waist and trying to flip him over and out of the bed.

This time, his efforts escalated in him not being able to lift Kakashi anymore. Kakashi was now on top of him, straddling the Uchiha. Not quite what he wanted.

"Bastard! Get off me!" He struggled beneath him.

"You put me here, idiot. And besides, I think I like it here." Kakashi's voice took on a feral tone. Obito gulped.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" He heard Gai yell from downstairs. Kakashi leaped off of him in less than a split second.

"Anyway, Uchiha." Kakashi's voice was back to its dull tone once again. "Inform me when the party is started."

"R-right..." Kakashi opens his window and gracefully jumps out of it.

Obito runs over to close it, so that Rin and Gai wouldn't suspect anything. Rin was already worried enough. And he didn't want to bring _Gai_ in this mess.

He sighs, and goes downstairs to meet his two friends. The party will start in two hours.

Obito hopes that it would be better than recent events have foreshadowed it to be.


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the party BEGINS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I meant to post this much earlier but I didn't have a lot of time to complete it so I'm really sorry about that, but I hope you like it! ♡

Surprisingly, nothing strange happens for the next whole hour. Obito, Rin and Gai all simply get the games ready, rearrange a few things, and set all the food out. The only semi-unusual thing that took place was when Obito almost dropped the ramen, _and, mind you, it wasn't _his _fault there were fifteen bowls on one flimsy tray_, and Maito Gai swooped down in some acrobatic pose and caught it, flawlessly. It was as if he had been training his whole entire life, waiting for that very moment. Rin just stared in awe, and started clapping.

But now, it was silent, as they each thought about the party, and the Total Awesomeness that would ensue from it.

"So." Gai broke the silence. "Who's invited?" Shit. Obito forgot about that. _How could the host of the party forget about its guests__? _Rin spoke up then, and his inner turmoil began to fade as she brought out a list from her pocket.

"Okay, here's a list of... Everyone we Invited, and..." she pulls out another. "Everyone Expected to Come." She puts the lists on the table across from the couch they are seated on. Obito squints his eyes, and reads them carefully.

_× Everyone we Invited x_

_ Maito Gai_

_Yuuhi Kurenai_

_Sarutobi Asuma_

_Shiranui Genma_

_Mitarashi Anko_

_Shizune_

_Hagane Kotetsu_

_Kamizuki Izumo_

_Yamashiro Aoba_

_Ebisu_

_Namiashi Raidou_

_Tenzo_

_Nohara Rin, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina and Naruto, (duh) ×○×○×○×○×○×○_

He then looked at the next list.

_× Everyone Expected to Come ×_

_Nohara Rin, Nimikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina and Naruto_

_Maito Gai_

_Yuuhi Kurenai_

_Sarutobi Asuma_

_Mitarashi Anko_

_Shizune_

_Shiranui Genma_

_Ebisu_

_Tenzo_

_And, for some reason, Hatake Kakashi. ×○×○×○×○×○×○_

"Kakashi? He's expected to come?" Rin and Obito had a stare-off; neither were willing to explain the situation to Gai. Obito eventually caved in and explained. He tried to sound casual as he could while giving his friend an explanation that hopefully _wouldn't _cause the strange bowl haired to go on a rant about passion and youth and whatnot.

"Uh, yeah. He stopped by a while ago. He heard about our great party and he just _really wanted to go_." Gai looked taken aback.

"How was I not aware of the return of my Eternal Rival?" Obito sweatdropped.

"Well, it was just uh, really recent. Not a lot of time to let anybody know." Gai went in deep thought.

"I see."

There was a knock on the door.

Obito _swears _that if it is Hatake Kakashi who is knocking right now he will literally-

"Oi, open UP dattebane!" Oh. Wow, he's really been out of it, hasn't he? He runs over and opens the door for his sensei, Kushina, and their kid. He laughs nervously before getting bonked on the head by the fiery redhead.

...

More people started coming, one by one. But there was still someone missing...

Obito excused himself, saying he needed to use the restroom, and instead hurried to his bedroom.

Which was currently occupied by Hatake Kakashi, who was asleep, cuddling with Obito's stuffed cat. He was swaddled, yes, _swaddled_, in Obito's _fluffiest _blanket.

Obito doesn't even know why he's surprised. With the way things were, this was bound to happen one day.

He approaches Kakashi slowly, and snaps his fingers by his ear. Kakashi's wolf ear twitches. Obito blinks. The silver-haired teen then turns around pulls the blanket off of himself, yawning. Kakashi was in his half-wolf form (think Kakashi with cute fluffy wolf ears and a wolf tail), for some reason. Obito calls it his Fluffy Form though because it's so _fluffy_.

After Kakashi stretches a bit, he speaks to Obito.

"I'm not late am I?"

"Uh..." Obito intelligently replied, because how the hell was he _supposed_ to reply? He decides to use the good ol' Answer the Question With a Question trick. "Why are you, uhh, in your Fluffy Form?" And _why _was he always in Obito’s bed?!

"My _what_?"

"Your Fluffy Form. You know, your half-wolf form."

"I wasn't aware it was called that." Kakashi rolls his eyes, causing Obito to roll his eyes. "And I don't _know why_, I can't really control it." Obito blinked. Kakashi couldn't control the Fluffy Form?

"Haha!"

"You're an i-" Before Kakashi could finish whatever he was saying, a mini flash of yellow bursts into the room.

"Obi!" Naruto squeals excitedly at him. Obito is frozen. _What if Kakashi scares him?_ Naruto then finally noticed Kakashi. The young blonde stares at thd strange silver haired creature for a few seconds vefore figuring he was just a big puppy.

"Woof!" Naruto begins running around, barking and yipping like a puppy would, and Obito is _completely mortified_. Kakashi looks calm, but furious in his own way.

"It's _mocking me._" Obito gulps loudly, and hopes that he won't piss his pants. He nervously laughs, as Naruto starts to howl.

"W-what? Pshh, don't be ridiculous! Ha...haha." Kakashi stares at him Impassively.

"Make it leave."

"Hey! I can't just do that!" Kakashi slowly approached Naruto. "O-Oi! Get away from him!" Obito's yelling was ignored.

_"Leave."_ Kakashi's tone sent chills going down his spine. Naruto froze up. Obito glared at his old teammate. Then Naruto _booped _Kakashi's nose.

Kakashi blinked, not really comprehending what the child had done.

But once he had, Obito felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Waves of killing intent were being thrown at them. But Naruto seemed to be unaffected by it. Obito was confused. How was Naruto _smiling?_ He stared, wide-eyed at him. The young one just grinned at them.

Obito risked a weary glance at Kakashi, who currently had the exact opposite expression as Naruto. He was baring his teeth like a wild animal, trying to hold back his snarls and growls. Obito gulped.

"How about we all go downstairs?!" He loudly asked. The two didn't reply.

Kakashi twitched. Obito then leapt out at Kakashi to take him down before he could put a hand on Naruto. Kakashi tried pushing him away, so they ended up rolling around on the floor. Naruto laughed at them. Suddenly they bump into Obito's wobbly three-legged dresser, and it falls towards them. They both screech. Obito curls up into fetal position on top of Kakashi. Kakashi can't do the same, so he ends up wrapping his arms and legs around Obito's neck and back. The dresser falls on them. It's silent for a few seconds.

"Oi!! GET OFF OF ME!!!!"

"I CAN'T BAKAKASHI!!" Then it was silent. "Naruto, can you get your dad to help us?" He heard little feet shuffling away, so he assumes that it won't be long for help to come.

"His DAD?! Are you INSANE?!"

"NO. YOU ARE! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE SO DUMB!"

"MY DUMBNESS ISN'T CAUSED BY MY INSANITY!"

"Whatever!"

"Are you two.. alright there? I heard you needed help." A familiar voice asks carefully. That was... sooner than expected. But definitely not unwelcome, and Sensei had always been very fast.

"Minato-sensei! Yes! Help us!!" Obito says. The blonde man lifts the dresser up off of them, and blinks down at them.

"Get off of me." Kakashi glares at him.

"Let go of me and I will!" Obito glares back. Kakashi lets him go, and Obito gets off of him. Kakashi stands up too, and looks at Minato-sensei.

"Kakashi-kun. It's been a while, hasn't it? How have you been?" The blonde man asks casually, with Naruto hiding behind his leg.

"Oh. I've been, um, fine. You?"

"Yeah. Me too." Minato glances between the two of them, before looking at Obito. "Obito, more people are coming. Rin is wondering what's taking you so long." Obito groans, long-suffering. They all walk downstairs, Obito and Naruto leading the way.

Rin somehow manages to glare at him while also smiling at Naruto. It's actually pretty impressive. But then she saw Kakashi and she gaped, glaring at him instead. Obito ran up to her, as Minato and Naruto went to Kushina-nee.

"Rin." He said, a bit worriedly. "How are things going?"

"Bad. Gai's in the kitchen with the boys. They found... the bananas." Dread clouded Obito's mind. Not the _bananas_... He sprinted to the kitchen. Oh no... it was worse than he thought. Kakashi was about to follow his lead and enter the kitchen, but he saw what was going on in there and noped out.

"Take the bananas! Away! From! Your penises!" They all stopped, and slowly moved them away.

"The bananas are good, Obito." Genma said, grinning. Obito stared. And sighed. He turned around, and looked towards Rin for help, but all he got was a smirk. Kakashi was too busy trying to escape from Naruto, not that the basted would help him any way.

"Okay!! Time for, um, party games!!" Everyone turned to stare at him, and Obito blushed with all of the attention. One old man, who Obito didn't remember inviting, whistled at him. Kakashi glared at the old man, which made the whistle die out into sort of a wheeze.

Okay, anyways. He walked over to the box of games, and grabbed on randomly. He pulled it out. "Capture the flag", it read. He lifted it up, for people to see.

"Everyone who's going to play it, come outside!" Rin said loudly, sparing him all of the attention. Genma, Gai, Tenzo, Kakashi, Naruto, Kurenai, Anko, Rin and himself went outside. Everyone else just kind of did their own things inside the house.

The teams were so unfair. It was him, Kakashi, Tenzo and Naruto on one team, and the rest on the other. Obito let out a dramatic battle cry. Kakashi got into battle position. Obito grabbed some dirt on the ground, and put brown markings on his face. This was his _war _face.

Kakashi looked at him weirdly. Obito glanced up at him.

"What? It's my war paint."

"It's actually cow shit, from the smell of it." Obito gasped. He just _smeared shit all over his face!! _He grabbed a leaf from a plant and ferociously began trying to rub it off. "That's poison ivy." Obito cried out in resignation, and started scratching his face. "You're such a dumbass." Kakashi muttered.

The game started, and Obito was desperate. He needed to win! But Naruto got a little too interested in talking to the new children who had just arrived, and Tenzo was obsessed with trees, and kept climbing them.

So it was just him and Kakashi, against the rest.

"Kakashi, go for offense, I'll be defense." Kakashi grunted in acknowledgement. And they began.

Kakashi ran towards the other team's base, skillfully avoiding people trying to tag him, mostly because his fluffy form makes his stamina and speed _way _higher than the average person's. Obito shook his head, focusing on what he needed to do. He couldn't get off track, or distracted by Bakakashi.

Kurenai is on their base, trying to capture their flag. Once she saw Obito, she ran away, knowing he was a little faster than her, but she was slowed down by something hitting her from above. Obito, confused, glanced upwards. There, Tenzo was, with acorns in his arms aimed for her. (And he had pretty good aim as well.) Obito was sure that that was basically illegal in this game, but he didn't care since it was his team.

He quickly caught up with Kurenai, tagged her, and put her in one of the jails that was hidden behind a large rock.

He heard a curse somewhere, and Obito ran towards the area. Genma shouted, springing from a bush, then started running. Obito chased him, tagged him, and put him in a different jail.

"Genma!" He heard Rin shout, then her eyes widened when she saw Obito. Obito stood in front of the jail, preventing her from tagging him and letting him free.

She tried running around him, but it wasn't working out.

"Obito, no puppyguarding!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"So? It's allowed."

"No its not! It's unfai-aCK!" She was interrupted by a barrage of acorns coming her way, knocking her to the ground. Suddenly Kakashi ran up to him, holding the flag, looking smug.

"Puppyguarding _is _allowed Rin. But it doesn't matter now, since we won. I have the _flag_." Kakashi waved it around, and even twirled for dramatic effect. Obito gaped.

"Bakakashi!! You need to put the flag with the other one to win!!" Kakashi looked confused.

"Oh." He replied plainly. Rin laughed, and ran after Kakashi who was unmoving, still unsure of what he had to do.

"Go now!" Kakashi turned and ran, with Rin at his heels. He quickly shook her off though, leaving her annoyed. Anko came out of no where, about to _pounce _on Obito, but she tripped on a small rock, and fell in mud. Or whatever it was. Obito tagged her, and dragged her to the last unoccupied jail.

All was going well until he heard the unmistakable sound of Kakashi's _lightning_ blade (not like chidori or raikiri since he doesn't have sharingan... like it's an actual blade, but like lightning - think Destiny arctsrider blade ok) being activated, and him yelling.

"HAND OVER THE FLAG." Obito cringed.

There was a lot of screaming after that, and the game pretty much ended there.

...

They all went inside, and began eating.

"Obito, why don't you ever in it epeople over at your house more often?" Kurenai asked. "It's actually very nice. Well, when it's cleaned." She muttered that last part, and Obito didn't quite catch what he said but Kakashi must of because he gave her a dirty glare.

"Well, notice how he doesn't have any internet? And how-" Obito slapped his hand over Rin's mouth, laughing awkwardly.

"Yeah, why _don't _you have internet?" Genma asked and even Gai looked at him curiously. Kakashi was the only one who didn't pay him any attention. "You have a big house, so it's obviously not money issues.."

"Actually, um... I have a lot of debt, and I can't afford it." Obito said quietly. Kakashi then looked up.

"Oh, I spoke to your landlord. You don't have any more debt, by the way." Obito couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You _talked_ to my landlord?! No way. She never said anything to me!! I still have debt, Baka. Words don't change anything."

"You don't."

"I do... have debt."

"No landlord, no debt." Obito paused.

"What?"

"Solve problems by getting rid of the source." Obito stared at him.

"Wait wait wait. What exactly do you mean?" Kakashi sipped his tea, ignoring him, and silence fell over the table. Obito groaned, and slumped over the table. He was so done with this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am. Very sorry. About not updating in forever, but here you go, hope you enjoy, reviews and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it!


End file.
